Hermanos
by Evangeline Odette
Summary: [Actualización esporádica] ¿Acaso existió una época, muchos años atrás, en la que Inuyasha y Sesshômaru se llevaron "bien"?
1. Miedo

Todo los personajes pertenecen a _Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Hermanos.**

**Capítulo I: Miedo.**

Ambos caminaban por el espeso bosque. El menor, de aproximadamente unos diez años, iba con una expresión nerviosa y bastante pegado al sujeto que estaba a su lado: el mayor, quien tendría unos quince, e iba con el rostro serio y algo fastidiado.

Aún no entendía por qué ese mocoso enano tenía que pegársele como si se tratara de una pulga. ¿No se suponía que era mitad bestia? Algo de valentía tenía que correr por sus venas. Le dedicó una mirada de reojo y luego bufó: el niño estaba pálido y a cada paso que daban –llegando a las partes más oscuras– se aferraba con más fuerza en sus ropas.

Sin advertirlo se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que el pequeño frenara también en seco y le mirara con curiosidad.

—Ya basta —se quejó, a lo que el niño frunció el ceño, desentendido—. Me refiero a que pares de agarrarte en mí de esa forma.

De repente, el chiquillo se dio cuenta de que prácticamente le estaba enterrando las garras al mayor, así que lo soltó de inmediato, avergonzado.

—Lo siento —susurró, incapaz de mirarle a la cara—. Es que... tengo miedo —dijo aún más bajo, y que si no fuera por el audaz oído que tenía el otro, no hubiera escuchado nada.

Apretó la mirada y le evaluó con severidad.

—Tienes once años —le recordó en un tono serio, que definitivamente no hacía mejorar el ánimo del más pequeño—, y eres un mitad demonio. Debería darte vergüenza estar asustado por el ambiente del lugar.

—Pero hermano...

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, Inuyasha —le recordó con cara de pocos amigos, a punto de perder la compostura, pero se contuvo.

—Lo siento, Sesshômaru —se excusó nuevamente y continuó—. Yo... ¿Sesshômaru? —el niño se dio la vuelta violentamente buscando a su hermano mayor, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. ¿Acaso le parecía gracioso dejarlo solo en aquel tenebroso lugar? — ¡Sesshômaru! —exclamó mientras corría por todas partes, revisando en los matorrales, detrás de las rocas, hasta en un estanque cercano que había, pero su acompañante no aparecía.

Se empezaba a hacer aún más oscuro, la noche se aproximaba, y él estaba solo en el bosque, presa de cualquier peligro. Se sentía tan frustrado de no poder ser fuerte y osado como su hermano mayor. Vaya, él sí que era un gran demonio... de hecho uno de los más temibles de todos, y apenas con cuatro años más que él, ¡cuatro años! Ni siquiera era tanta la diferencia, y aun así era infinitamente superior.

Es más, cuando lo veías te inspiraba respeto, temor y un poder inmenso. Su porte era serio y fino, tan elegante... todo lo contrario a lo que él era: un niñito pequeño, con cara redonda y ojos muy grandes, además de unas sobresalientes orejas de perro, ¿quién te iba a tomar en serio con esas cosas en la cabeza?

De repente escuchó el sonido de una rama quebrarse, y sintió como un escalofrío le recorría toda la espina dorsal. Tragó saliva duro y dirigió su mirada a todas partes, demasiado nervioso, tanto así que temblaba y sudaba. ¿Y si era uno de esos demonios horribles que parecían no tener raciocinio alguno? Esos no eran como su hermano, que de alguna forma le daba cierta seguridad, esos eran considerado los más violentos que rondaban por los bosques, si alguien se cruzaba en su camino, estaba muerto.

Otro sonido extraño. Esa vez, Inuyasha estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, pero pensó en Sesshômaru y se incorporó, sacando pecho y con las garras en alto. ¿Qué? Él también tenía sus truquitos, nada del otro mundo, pero debían servir de algo.

Sin que lo pudiera advertir, de la nada salió una figura enorme, corpulenta y horrible, que no hacía más que gruñir incoherencias, ¡era un demonio del bosque! Inuyasha, aún muerto del miedo y sin importarle las consecuencias, se abalanzó hacía la bestia, gritando y tratando de arañarlo con sus garras.

— ¡Garras de acero! ¡Garras de fuego! —Repetía una y otra vez, pero apenas y salían débiles cuchillas hechas de tales elementos—. ¡Garras de a...! ¡Suéltame! —Gritó cuando el demonio lo agarró con una de sus enormes manos, apretándole con fuerza. Inuyasha sentía que le iba a quebrar todos los huesos—. ¡Qué me sueltes, he dicho! —Se removía tratando de zafarse, pero era en vano, el otro era mucho más fuerte—. ¡Ya basta! Ah... —poco a poco se quedó sin fuerzas y sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido. Lentamente sus párpados se cerraban, y su respiración se hacía más lenta...

¡Paf! Cayó al suelo, golpeándose la espalda y gruñendo. Cuando dejó de ver borroso, se dio cuenta del cuerpo partido a la mitad del que segundos antes estuvo a punto de matarlo, y justo atrás estaba Sesshômaru, sin ningún cambio en su expresión aburrida.

— ¡Herma...eh, que digo, Sesshômaru! —Inuyasha posó una sonrisa gigantesca en su cara, dejado ver sus pequeños colmillos—. ¡Me has salvado! ¿Por qué te fuiste?

El otro no hizo más que darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar a paso lento.

—Te estaba probando, y veo que aún eres muy débil para defenderte —comentó duramente, cosa que hizo que el pequeño agachara la mirada y se le aguaran los ojos—. ¿Y bien?

Inuyasha alzó su rostro al ver que su hermano se detenía, y le miró con curiosidad.

—Párate, que la próxima no te salvaré de nada.

El menor se puso de pie de inmediato, y alegre, corrió detrás de Sesshômaru. Miró su cabello plateado moverse ligeramente por el viento, y su postura firme. Sí, definitivamente era un digno ejemplo de lo que un demonio debía llegar a ser en el futuro. Puede que fuera un poco frío y cruel, pero no del todo, al fin y al cabo le había salvado la vida, eso ya era decir bastante.

El camino ya se había vuelto totalmente oscuro, e Inuyasha pensó en aferrarse a Sesshômaru, pero no lo hizo, y simplemente caminó con porte a su lado, demostrándole que aunque no podía defenderse de otros demonios aún, estaba tratando de demostrar valentía.

Sesshômaru le dedicó una mirada disimulada y alzó la ceja, para luego suprimir una sonrisa. ¿Con qué ese mocoso se creía muy valiente? Ya lo vería.

Y sin más dio un salto en el aire, perdiéndose entre los árboles de nuevo.

—Ah, ¿acaso crees que me voy a asustar otra vez, Sesshômaru? —Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos—. Ya baja... ¿Sesshômaru? —llamó, pero nadie respondió. Las manos empezaron a sudarle.

Crack, se escuchó el sonido de otra rama romperse. Para ese entonces, el pobre pequeño estaba corriendo lejos, gritando el nombre de su hermano a todo pulmón, mientras que este lo observaba desde la copa de un árbol con desaprobación.

¿Y ese cobarde se hacía llamar su familiar?

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**.**


	2. Modales

Todo los personajes pertenecen a _Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Hermanos.**

**Capítulo II: Modales.**

Su estómago gruñó por tercera vez en la noche. Inconscientemente se lo apretó, no te preocupes pequeño, ya falta poco para comer...

Habían hecho una larga caminata de horas y horas. Sesshômaru insistía en que si quería poder defenderse más adelante debía entrenar, o no sería más que un inútil debilucho (precisamente lo que era en ese momento). Después de semejante entrenamiento, Inuyasha no aguantaba más, su estómago le pedía a gritos que se alimentara, y es que nada más de pensar en comida se le hacía agua la boca... Disimuladamente miró a su hermano mayor: estaba impasible como siempre. Su rostro era serio y calmado, no se le notaba ni ansiedad, ni nada, cosa que era demasiado extraño. Es decir, en todo el tiempo que ambos habían estado juntos, Inuyasha podía jurar que sólo lo había visto comer unas... cero veces. ¡Cero! ¿Acaso los demonios no necesitaban alimentarse? No, definitivamente todo ser vivo necesitaba algo de comer, y estaba seguro de que su hermano no era la excepción. Dios, cuanto daría por verlo derretirse ante un bocado de comida.

Otro ruido extraño provino de su estómago. ¡Diablos ya no aguantaba más!

— ¿Cuánto falta? —gimió. Moriría si no probaba algo en los próximos cinco minutos. Pero Sesshomaru, como siempre, sólo le ignoró y volteo el rostro hacia otro lado. Inuyasha dobló los ojos y bufó—. Bien, si no me lo quieres decir tendré que ir a preguntar... —e hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, pero al recibir la mirada iracunda del mayor se quedó de piedra.

—No seas impaciente —habló con tono duro—. Agradece que estos... humanos —pronunció la palabra con bastante repugnancia— te darán alimento. No cualquiera acoge a un demonio y un mitad bestia en su casa.

Pero eso a Inuyasha le importaba muy poco.

—Pues esto es tú culpa —dijo y Sesshômaru alzó las cejas—. En serio, si me hubieras cazado algo en el bosque no estaríamos en estas.

—Hmp. ¿Por qué habría de servirle a un híbrido? Si quieres comida búscala tu solo.

Nuevamente Inuyasha dobló los ojos. ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que ser _taaaaan_ extraño y molesto? De verdad, ¡ese tipo no podía ser familiar suyo! Ugh, se las daba de muy serio y "hablador" (hablador entre comillas porque apenas y abría la boca) con ese cuento de "si quieres comida búscala tu solo" o "yo no le sirvo a un híbrido". Ah, pero bien que había buscado una casa de aldeanos en donde aceptaran darle comida, así que después de todo, sí, le estaba sirviendo a un híbrido. Y el muy idiota ni cuenta se daba, o quizá no le importaba...

Antes de que Inuyasha protestara otra vez, la señora de la casa llegó con dos bandejas llenas de suculentas comidas. El olor, oh el olor era simplemente celestial.

La mujer dejó un plato en frente de Inuyasha, a quien casi se le salen los ojos, y otro en frente de Sesshomaru. Al final inclinó su cabeza en forma de respeto (más para el mayor que para el menor, pues el primero daba un aspecto mucho más letal) y se marchó sin decir una palabra.

— ¡A comer!

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Inuyasha se encontraba devorando sus alimentos como todo un salvaje. Trozos de comida volaron por allá, otros cayeron por allí. Incluso no se daba cuenta de que varios pedacitos se le quedaban enredados en el pelo. ¡Y es que ni siquiera se molestó e utilizar los palillos, sino que comía con las garras!

De repente, el menor se sintió observado, y cuando alzó la vista vio a su hermano mayor penetrándolo con la mirada, de hecho, estaba más serio que de costumbre.

Con las mejillas a punto de reventar por tanta comida que almacenaba (parecía una ardilla), habló, escupiendo uno que otro arroz: —Mm, ¿no piensas comer lo tuyo?

Sesshômaru miró asqueado su bandeja.

—Odio la comida de humanos.

El hanyô abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Estaba loco! Si la comida de humanos era de las más deliciosas que existía.

— ¿Entonces qué comes? —inquirió, aun con la boca llena.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —dijo y simplemente apartó la mirada.

— ¡No me digas! —Jadeó el otro, acusándolo con el dedo—. Tú comes niños, ¿no es así? Oh, yo pensé que eso era un mito, pero de verdad los demonios comen humanos. ¿Sabes? Eso es asqueroso, por primera vez agradezco ser un híbrido —y en medio de su parloteo se detuvo y se puso de pie violentamente—. ¡Un momento! Ahora porque soy mitad humano no te vaya a dar por querer devorarme.

Sesshômaru no podía creer que de verdad estuviera escuchando tales ridiculeces. ¿Es que acaso podía ser más patético? Comer humanos... si apenas y podía aguantar su horrible hedor, ¿cómo diablos iba a tocarlos? ¡Qué desagradable!

—Deja de hablar estupideces.

Y por primera vez en la corta vida de Inuyasha, este presenció cómo su hermano tomaba delicadamente los cubiertos, cogía un pequeño trozo de carne y se lo introducía elegantemente en la boca, para luego masticarlo sin hace ruido alguno.

—Dios santo... este tipo definitivamente no puede ser familiar mío —masculló para sí mismo y luego sonrió, arrogante—. ¿Te digo algo Sesshomaru? Eres todo un _princeso_.

El otro no soltó más que un "hmp" y cerró los ojos, orgulloso. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y volvió a lo suyo, sin saber que su hermano mayor aún tenía algo más por decir: —Y se dice príncipe, no _princeso_.

* * *

**¿Continuará?**

* * *

**.**


End file.
